


Something in the way

by JamieLynnVanceMalfoy1, Megalodont



Series: RP from my group on Quotev [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieLynnVanceMalfoy1/pseuds/JamieLynnVanceMalfoy1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: This is in first person different povs starts with Toby and Angel's povs then Stella and Jason's also Alison's.Hope you enjoy it!Like and Review please.





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One.

Toby's POV:

I'm sitting on the porch. I watch as everyone go to school. Either walking or getting a ride in a car. I see Aria go with Spencer and sigh again. After a couple hours of sitting around, as I have nothing to do, I think to myself. I really want to go back to school if I thought no one was afraid of me. They all thought of me as a criminal, and I am not. I miss being there more and more every day, and it kills me to know that things wouldn't be the same for when I do eventually go back. I know that people wouldn't want me, so why should I go back? I stand up and walked back inside to Jenna. We both know I didn't do what others thought I did. I am not in the wrong. Those girls were.

 

Angel's POV:

I'm sitting in my car listening to very loud Evanessance do to just having a fight with my dad. I was pissed at my dad for calling me a liar about my grades at school and not doing anything around the house since my mother died.

 

Toby's POV:

I sigh softly as I take a seat on the sofa. I don't know why I'm burdened with Jenna when I don't even like her. My tattoo proves it. Free at last- from her. But it was also the day Alison went missing. That was why I never told anyone about the tattoo. I don't want to be accused of anything I didn't do, again.

 

Angel's POV:

I notice Toby in my rearveiw mirror I live across the street from him. I lean my forehead against the stearing wheel hoping he didn't hear their arguments it bad enough I think he's seen the bruises on my arms and eye before I got the sunglasses on. I don't want anyone knowing about my "arguments" with my father.


	2. Chapter 1 continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation.

Toby's POV: 

I kick my foot around the wooden floor, a soft sigh leaving my lips as Jenna called for my help. I am sick of being stuck with her. I stand up and walked out of my house, slamming the door shut. I see Angel in her car and smiled softly. I know what had been going on and they bonded over the similarities of her parents and Jenna. I put my hand up to greet her from across the road.

Angel's POV:

I wipe my eyes when he waves I breathes and beckon him over to sit with me in the car,"Get in bozo."I smile and shake my head. I now finally know he always knew and I can't hide it and I need to tell someone.

Toby's POV: 

I smile softly at her smile. I know something had happened- I can tell by the look on her face. I walk across the road and to the passengers side before getting in. "Are you okay?" I ask, placing my hands in my lap awkwardly. I want her father and step mom to rot in hell with Jenna. They all deserved go there forever. I hate them all.

 

Angel's POV:

I look at him wiping my eyes then slide my sweater off and took the glasses off,"If mom were here he'd never hit me. You know." I pat the seat,"How did you know?" I look at him as tears start to roll down my cheeks.


	3. Chapter Two

Toby's POV:

I frown softly and shrug. "I just guessed. It wasn't that hard to find the signs." I mutter truthfully. "I'm so sorry. Honestly." I sigh weakly, turning my attention to her. "You can always come to me. I know what a lot of people think about me but I'm not a bad person...." I mutter, fiddling with my hands out of awkwardness.

 

Angel's POV:

I cry harder and and puts my head on my arms on the stearing wheel,"God why do I stay here?" I cry then looks at him,"Even though I hang out with the girls doesn't mean I think of you that way I don't even know what the Jenna thing is or why you left they never told me why you went away." I grab his hand.

Toby's POV:

I chew on the inside of my cheek. "You're better off not knowing. I wish I could forget." I state, feeling her grab my hand. I give hers a soft squeeze. "Why don't you stay at mine for a while? You can take my bed and I'll take the couch. I'll keep you safe." I promise, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb to soothe her nerves. I want to protect her.

Angel's POV:

I look at Toby as he rubs my hand,"I appricate it I Do it's just that he'll find out I'm here and he'll use every force necassary to get to me and get me home." I hug him,"Once he has me it will never end I'll be gone forever he won't let me go." I cry into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

I frown softly and shrugs. "I just guessed. It wasn't that hard to find the signs." I mutter truthfully. "I'm so sorry. Honestly." I sigh weakly, turning my attention to her. "You can always come to me. I know what a lot of people think about me but I'm not a bad person...." I mutter, fiddling with my hands out of awkwardness.

 

Angel's POV:

I cry harder and and puts my head on her arms on the stearing wheel,"God why do I stay here?" I crythen looks at him,"Even though I hang out with the girls doesn't mean I think of you that way I don't even know what the Jenna thing is or why you left they never told me why you went away." I grab his hand.

Toby's POV:

I chew on the inside of my cheek. "You're better off not knowing. I wish I could forget." I state, feeling her grab my hand. I give hers a soft squeeze. "Why don't you stay at mine for a while? You can take my bed and I'll take the couch. I'll keep you safe." I promise, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb to soothe her nerves. I want to protect her.

Angel's POV:

I look at Toby as he rubs my hand,"I appricate it I Do it's just that he'll find out I'm here and he'll use every force necassary to get to me and get me home." I hug him,"Once he has me it will never end I'll be gone forever he won't let me go." I cry into his chest.


End file.
